Why me?
by Angelwahalla and Spazwahalla
Summary: Ichigo found out that she is going to have a baby, what is she going to do when her parents and Masaya both said they want no part in the baby's life, and all of her friends are shunning her and why are the aleins back
1. Chapter 1

Spaz: Hi, this is my first try at a Tokyo Mew Mew story. I do not own TMM

"Talking"

'_thnking' _

_over the phone/ whispers/flashback_

**sound affect**

Learning the truth.

Ichigo Momomiya was sitting in her 7th hour class, sex Ed.

'_Just great ,Does this class ever end_.' Ichigo thought as she doodled on her notebook.

**BING BING **

"See you tomorrow, Ichigo." Emma said.

"Alright bye." Ichigo told her blonde and purple haired friend.

Ichigo began on her way home, when Mint and Retasu made their way to her.

"Ichigo, we are busy and can't work tonight well you cover for us?" Mint asked.

"Could you please?" Retasu asked.

' _Just great, I cant I am going to be late_.' Ichigo thought.

"I can't, not today sorry." Ichigo said.

"And why not?" Mint deamaned.

" I have some stuff I have to do." Ichigo replied.

" Well, that's ok, I guess I can work today." Retasu said.

"I can't work today and Zakuro has to go to modeling today and you know that I can't trust Pudding with the dishes and why can't you work." Mint said.

" I can't work today at all, Mint!" Ichigo yelled, then stormed off.

"What is her deal?" Mint said pissed off.

Retasu shrugged.

"Hey, Mint were is Ichigo?" Ryou asked as the girls came in.

"Who gives a shit, she is not even coming today." Mint said.

'Ichigo, you better have a good reason' Ryou thought.

_**With Ichigo **_

Ichigo sat in a large white, clean office, waiting. One thing she hated.

The door opened and worked in a doctor with orange hair and tiger blue eyes.

" Ms. Momomiya, I have some news for you, you are pregent." The doctor said.

" Im I really, Dr. Mcbeef? Becasue I can't I am only 13 years old." Ichigo asked.

"Yes, you are would you like to talk about your options?" Dr.Mcbeef asked.

"Yes, I would.: Ichigo said.

"Well, you can keep the bay or give it up for adoption. Its your choice." Dr. Mcbeef said.

"My choice? Can I get back to you on that?" Ichigo said sounding unsure.

"Yes, you may take all the time that you need." Dr. Mcbeef said.

. " _What I'm I going to do, what should I tell him, he is going to hate me, oh Masaya, what should I do? I ruined are lives, how am I going to tell by parents, they are going to kill me, Oh what am I going to do.' _Ichigo thought

Ichigo got up and left the doctors. Ichigo ran to her house, ran up to her room got in to bed and cried.

**RING RING**.

Her phone kept ring over and over again.

'_Just the girls, I should tell them_.' Ichigo thought as she picked up her phone and turned it off.

Spaz: here is the first chap, I well try to make them longer, thanx for reading I hoped you liked the first chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Spaz: here is chap 2 and remember I don't own TMM, thanx for reading my story.

Ichigo was on her way to the Mew Mew Café early because it was the weekend and she just had to tell her friends.

' _What if they hate me? What well I do_?' Ichigo thought.

After walking for another two blocks Ichigo found herself staring at the Mew Mew Café wondering if she should go in or stay outside.

"Strawberry, what are you doing here so early?" Ryou asked.

"I'm, well, it's just that," Ichigo began.

"Just say it." Ryou said angrily.

"I need to talk to you and the girls it's very important." Ichigo said felling her eyes water up. Ryou and Ichigo waited inside for the girls to show up.

"Where here!" Pudding said running though the café.

"Come here, girls." Ryou said.

The girls came over and saw a saddened look on Ichigo's face.

"What's wrong Ichigo?" Zakuro asked.

"I need to tell you guys, that yesterday I went to the doctors and found out that I am, well the test it said, it said' Ichigo said breaking down into tears.

"Its ok, Ichigo, it well be alright." Retasu said.

"No, it wont," Ichigo said crying her heart out.

"Everything well be fine." Zakuro said.

"No, its not I am, I am going to have a baby." Ichigo said still crying.

"What?!" they all said.

"You, you whore." Mint said as she walked out of the café.

"She is right." Retasu said.

"You are so dumb." Pudding said leaving.

That just causes Ichigo to cry more.

"Ichigo?" Zakro said.

"I... I have to go." Ichigo said.

"No, stay. Let's talk." Ryou said.

"About what?" Ichigo said.

"About to not working here anymore." Ryou said dryly.

"You bustard." Ichigo said.

After that Ichigo found herself walking around town wondering _'What am I gonna do know, my friends hate me and I know my parents well, kill, I guess I could tell Masaya then mom and dad._

"Ichigo!" Ichigo turned around to see Emma running to her.

"Hi, Ichigo, whats goin on?" Emma said very slowly making sure to say her Japanese correctly.

"Not, to good." Ichigo told her.

"Why whats wrong?" Emma asked worried.

" I am going to have a baby." Ichigo said waiting to be yelled at.

"Oh, well hows is it?" Emma asked.

"What?" Ichigo asked her American friend.

"I said-" Emma began.

"I know what you said but why aren't you yellin at me?" Ichigo asked.

"Why would I yell at my friend?" Emma asked with a small serene smile on her face.

"Thank you so much you are a true friend, everyone else so far has walked out on me." Ichigo said.

"I well never walk out on you, have you told the father yet or your parents?" Emma asked.

"No." was Ichigo's anrgyed answer.

"Why?" Emma asked.

"They well hate me." Ichigo said.

Spaz: all done with chap 2


	3. Chapter 3

Spaz: Hey, thanx for reivwing, I don't know what pairings I am going to do I am thinking maybe IchigoxOC or Ichigox Zakuro, but don't know if you have any ideas please tell me. Now on with the story.

_**ENGLISH SPEAKING**_

" Ichigo, if they truly love you, they well not even care." Emma said sweetly.

"How do you know that?" Ichigo asked.

"My brother taught me that, do you want to come over and meet him, he well be great help.?" Emma asked showing concern in her eyes.

"Yeah, I loved to." Ichigo said.

"Great this why." Emma said grabbing a hold of Ichigo's hand.

They walked a couple blocks to an old-fashioned white house with a brown picket fence, the house was huge and had to be at least three stories.

"Wow! You live here?" Ichigo said greatly impressed.

"Yup, I sure do." Emma said.

They walked in to the house and it was as clean as clean can be.

"_**KEN COME DOWN HERE I HAVE A FRIEND WHO NEEDS YOUR HELP**_." Emma yelled.

"_**WHAT FRIEND AND DO I HAVE TO, I AM DOING SOMETHING VERY IMPORANT.**_" The boy shouted back

"_**YES, AND GOING TO THE BATHROOM CAN WAIT**_." Emma said.

"_**Fine**_." Came the reply.

"What was that about?" Ichigo asked.

"My brother is sometimes a major ass to the hole, you know." Emma said.

Ichigo gave her friend a half smile and let out a small giggle.

"What, what am I a clown now?" Emma asked.

"Yes, you always have been one." Said a boy about Ichigo's height blonde hair and deep violet eyes.

" My name is Daniel and it is a great pleasure to meet you." Daniel said holding out his hand, Ichigo took and Daniel kissed her hand. Ichigo blushed. Emma rolled her eyes.

"Hey Danny, stop act how you normally act." Emma said.

"Fine be that why, I try so hard and this is how you show mw your love?" Danny said pretending to cry.

Ichigo started laughing at the state before her.

"Now, down to business, she, Ichigo is going to have a baby and needs to know how to tell the father and how to tell her parents, cuz when she told he friend they kina umm whats the word oh yeah were asses." Emma said.

"You said all of that in one breathe I am impresses." Ichigo stated.

"I don't think I can help you, but if anything bad happens you can come and stay with us. I am sure my parents would not care." Danny said.

"Ok, well I better go home." Ichigo said.

Spaz: I am gonna end it here and you find out what her parents say later, thanx for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Spaz: hey, the last chap, I put down Ken when Emma was talking instead of Daniel so I am sorry about that, thanx for reading and thank you to my reviewers. This chap is going to be mostly a flashback.

Flash back

_Ichigo and Masaya were walking around town, looking for a good place to eat dinner._

"_How about Le Velebo? How does that sound?" Masaya asked. _

"_Sound rather price, how about hamburgers?" Ichigo said. _

"_No, come it well be fun." Masaya said with an evil little grin. _

"_Ok, fine you win." Ichigo said. _

_After they eat they went back to their apartment. _

_Ichigo got in the shower and when she came out Masaya was in her room. _

"_Is something wrong" Ichigo asked. _

_Instead of answering Masaya kissed Ichigo very passionately. _

"_Please be with me tonight." Masaya whispered in Ichigo's ear. _

"_I love you." Ichigo said. _

"_I love you too." He said as he kissed her again._

End flash back

Ichigo got to her house and her parents were sating at the table talking. '_Its now or never,but what if they hate me_.' Ichigo thought.

"Mom, Dad we need to talk." Ichigo said.

"About what,?" Ichigo's mom asked.

"I am going to have a baby." Ichigo said.

"You, you are not my daughter." Ichigo's dad said.

"But Daddy-" Ichigo began.

"No, you father is right." Her mom said.

"Pack your things and get the hell out of my house you slut." Her dad said.

"Fine." Ichgio said crying as she ran up the stairs, and back her bags and left.

She walked all the way to the bus stop sat their and cried.

'_How am I going to tell Masaya_.' Ichigo wondered. _' I ruined both are lives_.'

Spaz: That's it for right now you find out what Masaya says and you find another something that I am not telling you right now, thank you for reading and thank you to my reviewers.


	5. Chapter 5

Spaz: You for reading and reviewing, your reviews are nice to receive, here is another chap hope you like.

Mew Mew Café 

"How, could you say those things to Ichigo she is probably very hurt and scared." Zakuro said angrily.

"What, what did you want us to say!" Mint yelled.

"Did it ever accrue to you that her baby is going to be half mew mew and half Deep Blue? And could be in trouble?" Zakuro said.

"What is your point?" Ryou asked.

"My point is if the aliens ever come back they may come after her baby." Zakuro said.

"You right." Pudding agreed.

"But, we need to have Ichigo handle this on her own, we can only be on the sidelines, but if, if someone does come after the baby then we well act." Ryou said.

"First thing you should do is give Ichigo her job back." Zakuro said, more like demanded.

"Fine, fine you win." Ryou said throwing his hands up in defeat.

At Emma's place 

"You poor thing being kicked out what our you gonna do now?" Emma asked

" I don't know well I am going to my room." Ichigo said.

Mew Mew Café 

"Guys you know Ichigo has been though a lot so this should be no problem for her, right?" Mint said.

"Let's hope." Zakuro said.

"Hope is the only thing we can give her." Ryou said.

'Just don't find out, before it is too late.; Ryou thought.

"I don't want her working here." Mint said.

"Why?" Pudding asked.

"She is going to make business go down." Mint said.

"How about she works in the back doing dishes?" Zakuro said.

"Fine, just as long that no one sees her." Mint said.

"Mint?" Zakuro said.

"Yes," Mint answered.

"You are an ass."

At Emma's 

" I think that you and I should talk to someone to give Ichigo a job." Daniel said looking at the book shelf.

"You are right that would help her out so much, but who should we ask to hire her?" Emma asked looking up from her book.

"I don't know, I thought you would." Daniel said.

"Well you thought wrong dumb ass." Emma said.

Daniel stood there and looked at his book then said "Hey!"

"Took you long enough." Emma teased.

Outside Emma's 

"Oh, no all alone with no friends to help her that baby shall be ours and the master shall be pleased." A voice said.

"Yes, our master shall be pleased." Another voice said,

Spaz: hope you like this chap. Time to vote for pairings it is IchigoxRyou or IchigoxZakuro or IchigoxDaneil , please vote


	6. Chapter 6

Spaz: sorry for the late update, my mind has been some where else, I am here now though, ok, thank you for reviewing and reading, here are the votes so far

Ichigo/Zakuro 2

Ryouxichigo3

IchigoxOc0

My vote will not be add intill voting ends.

Ichigo was resting on her pink blankets on her brand new queen size bed, staring at the phone.

'_Its now or never_,' Ichigo though picking up the phone.

She dialed the number.

_Ring, ring, ring _

'_Please don't answer, please don't-' _Ichigo thought

"Hello?" the voice over the phone said.

"Hi, Masaya, its me Ichigo." Ichigo said trying not to cry.

"I need to tell something,but promise me you will not yell at me or hate me." Ichigo said holding back her tears.

"What ever it is, I will not be mad, my love." Masaya said soothingly.

"I'm, we, well I am going to have a baby." Ichigo said.

"Its not mine." Came the reply.

"What? You! It is yours, you Jack to the Ass." Ichigo screamed into the phone.

"Whatever." Masaya said.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

The phone went dead.

'_What, am I going to do, I need some air_.' Ichigo thought.

Ichigo deiced to walk to the park near by only one block away.

As Ichigo walked she heard a man's deep voice saying

"Well, well, well, look what we have here, its my prey."

Ichigo went into defensive mood.

"Who are you?" She yelled.

"Who, am I? My child I am going to be the father of your baby, and my love its mother." The voice said.

"Not as long as I am alive." Ichigo said.

"Don't worry sweetie, soon you well be dead, just take care of that baby for us." A new voice said which Ichigo thought was a women's.

"Show your sieves!" Ichigo yelled.

"Don't worry soon everything will be clear." The man's voice said.

"Bye for now Mew Mew." The women's voice said.

'_How do they know that I am a Mew Mew_' Ichigo wondered. ' _Or is this just a trick to scare me? Because if it is the sure did a good job. _

Ichigo ran as fast as she could back to Emma's.

'I have to call the other.' She thought.

She looked at the clock it read 8:53p.m

'_Maybe_ _tomorrow morning, first thing I well go to the Mew Mew Café_.' Ichigo thought as she climbed up the long stair way to her room.

Spaz: here is another chap, please vote you may vote as much as you want.


	7. Chapter 7

Spaz: here is another chap, thank you for voting keep on voting as much as you want,

Ichigo/OC still 0

Ichigo/Ryou 6

Ichigo/Zakuro5

The next moring Ichigo was on her way to the Mew Mew Café. She stood out side the doors and put her face to the window to see if anyone had come early. She looked around and spotted Ryou.

Knock Knock Knock

Ichigo ounded on the door. Ryou looked at her and gave her the 'way the hell are you here?' look. He came opened the door and let her in.

"We have a big probmle." Ichigo said.

"Whay you are having twins" Ryou asked with a smirk.

"No, you wait. I was attack last night and they new I was going to have a baby and that I was a Mew Mew, what are we going to do they said they are going to come for my baby!" Ichigo said sadly.

"Don't worry, we well make sure that no one comes near you or your baby, ok everything well be fine." He said sweetly as he pulled her in for a hug.

"What am I going to do no one wants me or my baby." Ichigo said.

"I want you." Ryou whispered.

"What-" but Ichigo was cut off when.

"We are here, time to work work work work!" Pudding yelled.

"Hey, do I have, what is she doing here?" Mint asked pissed off.

"Mint, be nice." Zakuro warned.

"Why should I?" Mint asked crossing her arms.

"Becausue, girls we have a new enemy." Ryou said.

"What?!" All the girls said at once.

"What do they want? Retasu asked.

"They want my baby." Ichigo said.

Zakuro walked up to Ichigo and gave her a hug and whispered in her ear,

"They well never take or hurt you or your baby I will die before that happens."

"Why should we even care? I mean it is_ her _fault." Mint boomed.

"Mint, I don't care what you say about me juast tap your shoes together 3 times and say I need a life." Ichigo said. ((I go that from and icon on photobucket))

"You, you ahh!" Mint said stomping out of the café.

"Don't worry she well come aroud one way or another." Pudding said.

"Likes hope." Ryou said.

"Ichigo where were you when you were atcked?" Zakuro asked.

"I was taking a walk in the park to clear my mind." Ichigo told them.

"Ok, then what happned?" Ryou asked.

"Well, I was walking her a voice saying soon my baby well be his, I told him no and another voice said that they will kill me then tale my baby." Ichigo said.

"They probay well not come back intill you have the baby." Ryou said. "But, still I think that you should have one of us with you at all time"

"Why, I do not need a babysitter." Ichigo said.

"You can stay with me how is that?" Zakuro asked sweetly.

"What about were I am staying at now, I know they well not want me to go live with you." Ichigo said.

"I well come over with you later and talk to them with you, ok" Zakuro asked giving Ichigo a small smile.

"Fine, you win. I well have a babysitter." Ichigo said.

"I always win, Ichigo." Zakuro said.

"Well, I guess all of you need to get to walk and that means you Ichigo." Ryou said.

" I get my job back?" Ichigo asked.

"Only intill they baby is born and the creeps are gone." Ryou said.

Ichigo was very happy and went to work.

"You love her don't you?" Zakuro asked.

"Do you love her?" Ryou asked.

"I asked first." Zakuro said.

"Fine, I well answer it only if you answer it too." Ryou said.

"Fine, deal." Zakuro said.

Spaz: Ok voting is almost over, bye for know


	8. Chapter 8

Spaz: ok voting has ended and the pairing is

IchigoxZakuro 13

IchigoxRyou 9 I voted for this couple

Ichigox Oc 0

Here is another chap, I hope you like this one is mainly a flash back.

Flash Back

Masaya was walking down the halls of his school when a girl with black hair, light pink lips, blue skirt and white shirt with hazel eyes came running towards him.

"Masaya, Masaya!" She called out.

"Yes?" Masaya asked.

"Mr. Jasonmes wants to see you, he was yellin something like messing up one more time." The girl told him.

"Thank you Sara Rose." Masaya said as he started walking to Mr. Jasonmes's office.

He waited at the door, wondering to go in or not. He finally opened the door and stock his head inside.

"Mr. Jasonmes, Sara Rose said that you wanted to see me?" Masaya said.

"Yes, come in." He said.

Masaya walked inside and sat down in a chair.

" Your grades have dropped very badly, and I and the others teachers have deiced that one more mistake that you are expelled. Do you under stand,?" Mr. Jasonmes asked.

"What, I mean yes I understand, sir." Masaya said.

"Good. Good. You may leave now." Mr. Jasonmes said.

Masaya left the office and saw Sara Rose waiting for him.

"Well?" She asked.

"One more mistake, and I am out." Masaya said.

"What, you are very smart, your only problem is that your girlfriend comes first for everything that you do." Sara Rose said.

"Yeah, that's way, what am I going to do, I love her, I think." Masaya said.

"That's, not what she wants to here, are you going to break up with her?" Sara Rose asked.

"I don't know. I am going to my apartment, see you tomorrow bye." Masaya said.

"Bye." Sara Rose said.

Masaya walked until he reached his apartment, he went inside and looked at the phone.

'Should I call her, she hasn't call in awhile.' Masaya thought.

Just then his phone began to ring, he wondered as to answer it. After the third ring he picked up the phone,

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hi, Masaya, it's me Ichigo." Ichigo said trying not to cry.

"I need to tell something,but promise me you will not yell at me or hate me." Ichigo said holding back her tears.

"What ever it is, I will not be mad, my love." Masaya said soothingly.

"I'm, we, well I am going to have a baby." Ichigo said

'What no, my school everything that I have worked for gone.'

"Its not mine." He said.

"What? You! It is yours, you Jack to the Ass." Ichigo screamed into the phone.

"Whatever." Masaya said, trying not to say that he is sorry.

Just then Ichigo hung up the phone.

"What, have I done." He cried out loud.

"You did it for the best."

He turned around and saw Sara Rose.

"What are you talking about?" Masaya asked."Ichigo has been seeing other guys then just you. That's way most nights she was always busy, I just never knew when to tell you." Sara Rose said trying to make Masaya believe her.

"That, that bitch." Masaya said.

Spaz: that's it for know


	9. Chapter 9

Spaz: Ok the voting has ended, and I said that in the last chap, I know, but I am saying it again and the pairing is ZakuroxIchigo. Hope you like this chap, and thank you for voting and reviewing. Sorry it has taken awhile I have been busy writing my short story for English.

"Well, do you love her?" Ryou asked.

"Yes, I love her, do you love her?" Zakuro asked him.

"Only as a sister, so you better not hurt her or else I will make you wish you have never been born." Ryou said theatlying.

"Don't worry, I will never hurt her, but just how do I tell her that I love her what if she does not love me back?" Zakuro asked sadly, watching Ichigo set-up the tables.

"I don't know you are going to have to ask her if she loves you, tonight take her out to dinner, someplace night." Ryou suggested.

"That's a great idea." Zakuro said.

Zakuro then walked over to Ichigo.

"Hey, Ichigo?" Zakuro said.

"Yeah?" Ichigo responded.

"I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me tonight, what do you say. Its just us girls?" Zakuro asked.

"I'd love to!" Ichigo said.

After the café, was closed Ichigo and Zakuro made their way to a small, quite, Italin restaurant.

"Thank you so much for taking me here." Ichigo said as they were being seated.

"Ichigo, may I ask you a question?" Zakuro asked.

"Sure what is it?" Ichigo said.

"Do, do you like me?" Zakuro asked.

"You are a very dear friend." Ichigo said.

"No, not as a friend, but maybe as a girlfriend." Zakuro said.

"Wow, well yes I would love to go out with you, you have been one of the few true people that I love. And you have not given up on me when you found out that I am going to have this baby." Ichigo said.

"I would never leave you." Zakuro said.

"So, earlier today what were you and Ryou talking about." Ichigo said.

"Nothing." Zakuro told her.

Spaz: that's it for know well write later bye bye


	10. Chapter 10

Spaz: hey everyone we are going to fast-forward a bit, thank you for reading and reviewing and a special thanx to Mizz Independent for telling me about the song, thank you it was very good.

6 months later

It has been 6 months Ichigo and Zakuro are together, and Mint still hates Ichigo.

Ichigo was walking to her and Zakuro's home. When,

"We told you we well come back." A women's voice said.

A cold chill went up Ichigo's spain.

"Go away." She yelled.

"No, way." Said the women as she stepped out of the shadows.

The women had pitch black hair and looked just like Kissh.

"Who are you why are you still here?" Ichigo asked.

"I am Zernna, I am here until the baby boy is born, so come along nicely and your death shall be quick." Zernna said.

"I haven't told any one the sex of the baby yet." Ichigo said.

"Yes, but a son would be perfect for me, don't you think?" Zernna asked.

"No, I don't." Ichigo said.

Ichigo then took out her communicator from her phone that Ryou had given her.

"I need help now!" She yelled into it.

"Don't be that way." Zernna said as she walked closer to Ichigo.

Ichigo turned and started to get away as fast as she could.

"Stop right there."

Ichigo looked and saw Mew Zakuro.

"Well, it seems its just one vs. one." Zernna said.

"No, way." Mew Puddin said coming up next to Zakuro.

"Fine, I go, but I will be back." Zernna said disappearing.

"Ichigo are you ok?" Zakuro asked.

"Yes, I am fine." Ichigo said.

'_What am I gonna do? What if Zernna gets by baby, or hurts my friends'_ Ichigo thought.

"Ichigo, come on. I take you home." Zakuro said with a small smile.

"Alright. Home is where I want to be." Ichigo said.

Ichigo and Zakuro were home sitting in the living room when Ichigo asked,

"Do you want to know the sex of the baby?"

"I would love to know, do you want to know?" Zakuro asked.

"Sometimes, but other times no. I think we should know so we can pick out names or paint the nursery." Ichigo said.

"We have names for both boys and girls and the nursery is ducks and frogs, so no need to worry." Zakuro said.

"I am sorry worrying over the baby so much." Ichigo said.

"That's what you do best. And why I love you." Zakuro said.

"I love you too." Ichigo said.

Zakuro then gave Ichigo a kiss on the lips.

"Good night." Zakuro said leaving the living room.

"Ok, good night." Ichigo said watching her go to their bedroom.

' _I hope there is nothing to worry over, what if she does get my baby, my sweet baby. I wonder what your father is doing right know?_' Ichigo thought.

Spaz: sorry for the late update I hope you liked this chap thanx for reading and reviewing bye bye for know


	11. Chapter 11

Spaz: Hi, sorry for the late update, thanx for ready and reviewing. Hope that you enjoy this chap.

Puddin, Zakuro, and Ichigo where at Zakuro's place.

"No, more going out on your own." Zakuro commanded.

"What," Ichigo said.

"Only if someone is with you." Puddin told her.

"No if I want to go out I will." Ichigo said.

"Yeah great idea, can you say 'Bye, bye baby'." Zakuro said.

"That's not whats going to happen." Ichigo said.

":Yes it is." Puddin said.

"So, just drop it." Zakuro said.

"No, I will not just drop it!" Ichigo said leaving the room.

"Where are you going?" Zakuro demanded.

"As far away from you guys as I can get." Ichigo said.

With that said Ichigo got out of the house and made her way to Emma's. She was only two blocks away when,

"You sure are dumb there girl." A male's voice said.

"Go away!" Ichigo yelled.

"Well, that's not nice." The voice said. " I am Zorffe, Zernna's love, know come with me nicely or else I will kill your love."

Zorffe was a small alien, had dark green hair, and pitch black eyes, that were as cold as night.

"I will never go with you." Ichigo said with anger.

Just then Zernna teleported in,

"Let's just take her, I am sick of all of these boring games." Zernna said.

"Good, idea love." Zorffe said teleporting behind Ichigo and grabbing her arms before she could escape.

"Help! Some one help me! Please anyone! Mews!" Ichigo yelled as loud as she could.

'_Oh, know what have I done.'_ Ichigo thought _' I am going to lose my baby.' _

"Just stop your hollerin, cause, no one is going to here you." Zorffe said.

"By the way, great job, coming here you made our job easier." Zernna said.

"What, do you mean?" Ichigo asked.

" We knew that you would want to be with Emma and Danny, see we have been watching you for some time." Zorffe said with a smirk.

"Come lets leave." Zernna said.

Zernna and Zorffe teleported off with Ichigo.

Back at Zakuro's

"Maybe we were a little to hard on her." Puddin said.

"I just hope she made it to Emma's in one piece." Zakuro said.

"I'll go call." Puddin said.

Zakuro paced around the room waiting for Puddin to get off the phone.

"Umm, Zakuro?" Puddin said.

"Yes."

"You see, there, I mean to say that Ichigo never went to Emma's and Danny's." Puddin said.

"What!" Zakuro yelled.

Spaz: well that's the end of this chap thanx for reading I hope that you liked it.


	12. Chapter 12

Spaz: here is an another update sorry that it takes me so long I have to little time on my hands since school started. Hope you like this chap

Zernna and Zorffe took Ichigo to their prison on their ship.

"Hope you like your stay." Zorfee said pushing Ichigo in to the cell.

Ichigo looked around the dark damp cell and spotted a body in the corner.

"Hello?" She called out.

"Ic..Ich..Ichigo?" a voice within the cell said.

"Yes, that's me but who are you?" Ichigo said.

Kishu walked in to the light, covered in scars, buries, gashes and blood.

"What happened to you, Kish!?" Ichigo said.

"I wouldn't help them, they wanted me to kill the other mews." Kishu said. "You, are you going to have a baby?"

"Yeah, I am going to have a baby, and they want it." Ichigo said.

"Boy evil, girl pure." Kishu said.

"That's right, how did you know?" Ichigo asked.

"Every one of my people knows that if Deep Blue were to mate then that is the outcome." Kishu said.

" I wish, I were told that." Ichigo said sadly.

"You didn't know?" Kishu said.  
"Nope, I was never told." Ichigo said.

"Oh, well how are we going to get out of here?" Kishu wonder aloud.

"I wish I know." Ichigo said.

"What about your friends?" He asked.

"I don't think that they now where we are." Ichigo said.

"But, why not. Don't they follow you everywhere?" Kishu asked.

"We got into a fight and I sort of just lift." Ichigo said as her eyes filled up with tears.

"Ichigo," Kish said. "They are never going to find us." Then Kish gave Ichigo a small sad smile.

"Yes, they will, Kishu." Ichigo said.

"No, there is no way that we well be found, then they will take your baby and then kill you. Ok, that is what's gonna happen." Kish yelled.

"Kish! Do you hear yourself?"Ichigo said.

Kish turned her head and didn't say anything.

SLAP

"You, slap me." Kishu said.

"We are not going to die, and they are not going to get my baby. We will get out off here. Ok, we will be fine." Ichigo said.

"If you got into a fight then Zernna and Zorffes' power grows. Then their shield makes it imposslbe to be found, so just face it we are doomed." Kish said.

Spaz: hey, is it Kish or Kishu? Hope you liked this chap. Sorry it took so long next time I will try to put the next chap up sooner. Hope, you like this story so far.


	13. Chapter 13

Spaz: Sorry for the late update, here is another chap. Hope you like it.

'We can't be doomed, can we?' Ichigo thought.

"Kish, I have a plan. Are you able to fight?" Ichigo asked.

"No, there is no point in fighting. We are just going to lose, so why even try." Kish said.

SLAP

"Stop slapping me. Just face the fact we are going to die and get over it!" Kish yelled.

"There is no why we are going to die. Now, do you know where Tart or Pai is?" Ichigo asked.

"No, I have not seen them since this hole thing began." Kishu said.

"Don't worry, I sure that they are out looking for you right now." Ichigo said.

"There is no way they are looking for me. If they were they would have found me or they would have ended up in this cell with me. And stop trying to think that we are going to get out because we are not. We are gonna die." Kishu said.

"No we are gonna win. And leave." Ichigo said.

" How can you be so sure of this?" Kisku asked her.

" I am a Mew. And Mews are always gonna win the fight." Ichigo said with a smile.

'I hope.' She thought to herself.

'I hope that she is right.' Kishu thought.

"So, this plan of ours, will it work?" Kishu asked.

"I think that it will work." Ichigo said. "We just need some thing to use as a weapon."

"Why don't you just transform into a mew mew?" Kishu asked.

"I can't, not when I am going to have this baby." Ichigo said as-a matter-of-factly.

"Okay, so that means that you can not fight." Kishu said.

"I can fight I just can not transform. Give me something to hit them over their heads with and I am good to go." She told him.

Mew Mew Café 

Zakuro and the others waited inside by the computer to see if there is any information they can dig up on their new enemies.

"Ha! I found them. Now we just need a plan." Ryou said.

"We don't need a plan. We should just go in and get her." Zakuro said.

"If we go in without a plan. We will die." Puddin said.

"Yeah, we need a plan to save Ichigo." Retasu said.

"The quicker we get a plan, the quicker we can save her. So does anyone have any good ideas for a plan." Mint asked.

"I have a plan" Ryou said.

Spaz: There is the chap. I will try to upload sooner. Hope you like it.


	14. Chapter 14

Spaz: here is the next chap; sorry it is taking me so long too updated. I hope you like it and thank you for reading and reviewing.

_At the Mew Mew Café_

"So what is the plan?" Retasu asked him nervously.

"We go there in two groups, group A will go and try to find Ichigo. While group B will go and make a distraction. Than once Ichigo is free, one of us will get her out of there. Then come back and help fight. Do any of you have any questions?" Ryou asked.

"I wish Pai was here, he could really help us." Puddin said.

"I know what you mean we could really use there help." Zakuro said, "Is there any way of

getting into contact with them?"

"I think I might be able to, but it could take an hour or so. Depending on where they are." Ryou told them.

"Can you hurry up with that?" Zakuro asked him.

"Maybe, we should hurry up and go. While you stay here and try to find them. And once you find them, you can send them to where we are. That way we can have some back up if needed." Mint said to Ryou.

"That's a good idea Mint, but I think we should see if I could find them before you guys leave, that way they can be on there way." Ryou said to them.

"Well, hurry up and find them." Zakuro said angrily.

"Okay, Okay I will." Ryou said.

Ryou got right to work on the computer, hoping to find them as soon as he could.

'I hope I can find them soon.' He thought to himself.

At last he found them.

"I found them!!!" He yelled.

"Where are they?" Zakuro asked.

"They are here on Earth about……2 1/5 of a mile from here and moving closer, very fast." Ryou said to them.

"They are here?" Mint and Retasu said unison.

"Yes we are here."

They turned around to see Pai and Tart there.

"Pai! Tart! What are you doing here?" Puddin asked as she ran and hugged Pai.

"Kishu has gone missing, we believe who ever took Ichigo, took him as well hoping that he would help them get to her." Tart said.

"But we know that no matter what Kishu would never, and I mean never tell them where Ichigo is. He loves her to much to do a thing like that." Pai said.

"So we came here to help you guys out." Tart said.

"Wow, we just were looking for you. So that we could try and get your help." Mint told them.

"Well you inform us of your plan?" Tart asked.

"Sure, our plan is…"

_Somewhere in Space_

"Ichigo what is your plan?" Kishu asked her.

"My plan is to pretend to be in labor, and when they come to get me, we well jump them, and we can break off those old pipes and hit them over the head with it." Ichigo said as she pointed to the pipes. "That they are knocked out, and we will try to find a way home."

"Nice plan, but how do we break the pipes?" Kishu asked her.

"I don't know, at least I am trying okay?" Ichigo said, "Why don't you go and use your powers to break them?"

"I am very weak, but I could try." Kishu said.

"If it proves to be too much for you then please just stop and we will think of a new plan." She said with the fear of him getting hurt in her eyes.

Kishu just nodded as he walked over to the pipes.

'Please let me have the power to break these.' Kishu thought.

Kishu grabbed on of the pipes and pulled on it as hard as he could. Nothing happened, he tried once more and it still would not break off. He kept on trying over and over again until he was blue in the face.

"Kishu, just give up and let's think of a new plan." Ichigo told him.

"No, I will try one more time. And if it does not break than I will give up and we shall think of a new plan." Kishu told her bitterly.

'Kishu stop trying this, you are gonna hurt yourself.' Ichigo thought.

'I have to break it this time' Kishu thought.

Kishu grabbed on to the pipes and pulled on them as hard as he could and………

_Mew Mew Café _

"Does everyone know the plan?" Ryou asked.

Every one nodded.

"There is a portal at Central and 5th. Near the old rail ways. You guys should go there than break off into your groups." Ryou said.

"Lets get going." Tart said.

"Everyone please be careful." Ryou said to them.

"Don't worry we will be fine." Zakuro said.

"Come back soon." Ryou said.

"Don't worry; we will be back in one hour." Puddin said.

And with that they left to go save Ichigo and Kishu.

Spaz: Well that is it for know, hope that you liked it. Thank you for reading.


	15. Chapter 15

Spaz: Here is another chap; hope that you like it and thank you for reading By the way in case you notice I kinda mixed up Pai and Tart, but I fixed it in this chap, so yeah on with the story.

_Some where in Space._

Kishu pulled on the pipes and pulled half of it off the wall. The pipes started to leak out pure Mew Aqua.

"Kishu, that's Mew Aqua." Ichigo said to him.

"I know that by why and how is it here?" Kishu wondered.

"I wish that I knew, but this can help us right? I mean you can get some of your power back?" Ichigo asked Kishu.

"I don't know. Maybe but I don't know what they have done to it." Kishu said to her.

"It looks like it is clean and unharmed, that looks more pure than any other I have seen." Ichigo said.

Ichigo than walked up to the Mew Aqua. She put her hand under the spilling aqua. She looks at it for and second than said,

"I believe that it is clean, so far it has not done any harm. You are right though we should not use it case they could have done anything to it."

"Why would they have the Mew Aqua?" Kishu wondered.

"They most needed it for something." Ichigo said.

"Hey, dumb and dumber, are you ready to die?" A voice echoed though the prison.

Ichigo and Kishu turned around to see…..

_At Central and 5__th___

"I don't see the portal, do you?" Mint asked.

They all shaked their heads no. And kept on looking. About half in hour later…

"Guys! I found it!" Puddin yeller on the top of her lungs.

Every one ran to where she was. And there inside an old rail cart was the portal.

"Alright know we can save them!" Tart said loudly.

"Alright, ready guys?" Zakuro asked.

She looked at them and they all nodded. Every one jumped in to the portal. At first the portal around them in blues, than in greens and a very bright white. Than they were inside of a space ship.

"Pai come with me to find Ichigo, Mint and Tart and Puddin go on ahead and we will catch up with you as soon as we can." Zakuro said.

"Be careful." Mint said.

"Same with you too." Pai said.

Mint and Tart took off running. Zakuro and Co. took off running in the opposite direction.

"I wonder where they could be?" Pai asked.

"They are probably somewhere were no one would ever look." Zakuro told him.

"We should go down to the holding cells. That's where they could be holding them." Pai said as-a matter-of-factly.

"Do you know where that even is?" Zakuro asked him.

"Yes, it is a ways down than turn left. Every space ship is built that why." Pai told her.

"You better be right or I will kill you." Zakuro said to him.

"Now, now no need to be pissy." Pai said.

"Lets just keep moving." Zakuro said to him.

The two kept moving in silence.

_With Group B _

"So far there is no sign of anyone." Mint said.

They kept walking until they heard the voice of Zernna and Zorffe.

"When should we kill that Kishu fellow?" Zernna asked.

"When ever you want to my, love." Zorffe said.

_With Ichigo and Kishu_

They turned around to see Danny standing there.

"Danny, how?! Why?!" Ichigo said.

"You are not the only ones with powers." Danny said, "Sorry it took us so long. We thought you were hanging with Zakuro. But know we are here to save you."

"We, who's we?" Kishu asked. "And who are you?"

"Me and Emma. As for who I am. I am a Mew Solider. The Circle sent me and Emma to this planet. When you first became a Mew. We were sent here to make sure that nothing to bad happens. And when you got pregant. Our mission began." Danny told them.

"So, you're here to help? How do I know that for sure?" Kishu asked him.

"One, if I wanted to kill you, you would be long dead. Second your friends are here on this ship also." Danny said happily.

"Where is Emma" Ichigo asked.

"She is trying to take down their ships main power." Danny told her.

"We better get going. If we are gonna help fight." Ichigo said.

"No. I am going to send you and Kishu back to the Mew Mew Café. While we fight them." Danny said to her.

_With Group B_

"Every body ready?" Puddin whispered.

"Okay, Puddin Tart go after the Zorffe, I'll go after Zernna." Mint told them.

Spaz: well here is another chap; hope that you liked it.


	16. Chapter 16

Spaz: here is another chap. Hope that you like it.

_In the Air Vents._

'Where, Oh where is the power source, Oh were Oh where could it be?' Emma thought to herself and she moved though the vents. The vent was just small enough for her to get though. Emma kept crawling until she got to the end tunnel vent that she was in. Emma looks though the vent to see a computer and a lot of pipes.

'I wonder,' Emma thought as she climbed out of the vents.

Emma walked over to one of the pipes. She took hold of it and pulled. Nothing happened. Emma pulled out a yellow locket with green and blue ribbon.

"MEW SOILDER TRANSFORM!" She said.

Emma transformed into a light blue mini skirt with black leggings and a white top with a sword attached to her hip. And black boots. She also had blue marking on her right side of her face, the marking was of a faded rose. She took out her sword and began to slash the pipes. One of the pipes burst and out came tons of Mew Aqua.

'What the? Why is there Mew Aqua here? I wonder if I kept slashing the pipes would their power go down.' Emma asked herself. 'Only one way to find out.'

Emma began slashing all of the other pipes. When she was on her third pipe the ship started to loose turbulence.

'Yes. It's working.' Emma thought happily.

Emma decided to go hack into their computer. When Emma got on to the computer hacking on was a breeze, lucky for her the Circle made her take hacking lessons. Once she got in she found millions of files, transmissions, and maps of planets.

'They most have been planning this for years.' Emma thought as she looked through all of the files. 'Now how to delete them.'

Emma took out her sword and began attacking the computer. With in minutes the computer was destroyed

_With GroupA _

Zakuro and Pai kept walking down the dark pathway.__The two kept walking until they heard:

"No, I am not leaving and that's finial." Said a males voice

"Yes, yes you are leaving. Both of you are going to go back to Earth." Said another males voice

"Why we, will I can help fight." Said the male voice again.

"I know that you can but she can't" said another male's voice.

"She is right here." Said the girl.

'Wait, is that..' Zakuro thought as she ran to where the voices were.

"Ichigo!" Zakuro cried as she ran up and hugged her love.

"Zakuro you're here." Ichigo said.

"Of course, I am here." Zakuro said looking deeply into her eyes.

"Good, now that you are here you can tell Kishu to go back to Earth and take Ichigo with him." Danny informed her.

"But I want to stay and help fight." Kishu said.

"He is hurt, he can't fight." Danny said to them.

"Is this true?" Pai asked.

"Yes, but I need to help." Kishu said.

"You will help, if you take Ichigo back to Earth and protect her." Zakuro said to him sweetly.

"Why do you talk like I am not even in the room?" Ichigo asked. " Kishu she is right you should come back to Earth and rest up a bit."

"Than I will come back and help fight." Kishu said.

'How stubborn is this guy?' Danny thought to himself.

"So, if I open up a portal near the Mew Mew Café you can make it their, right?" Danny asked rising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I can make it their." Kishu said to him.

Danny took out a small green glass box and opened it. With in seconds the portal opened.

"You better get going." Pai told them.

"Wait before we go, you need to know that this ship runs off of Mew Aqua." Ichigo told them.

"Don't worry Emma is taking care of everything, now its time to go." Danny said.

_Control Room_

"Emegance Power activated." The computer said.

"Oh! No! Just great right when I get everything going good, it blows up in my face. How is this computer even working. I slashed the whole thing." Emma said aloud.

"Better go find Danny." Emma said jumping back into the air vents.

Spaz: Okay here is another chap, next chap might take me some time cuz I am adding fighting and I suck at that so I hope that you liked it and thank you for reading.


	17. Chapter 17

Spaz: Hey everyone here is another chap, I hope that you like it and thank you for reading. Oh by the why sorry if Emma creeps you out.

_With Group B _

"Emergence Power activated"

"What!?" Zorffe yelled.

"Some one must be in the control room. I have a feeling we need to check up on our guests." Zernna said to him.

Mint thought back on all of their past fights. One thing went though her mind.

'No matter what, we will win. We have always won our battles no matter what the cost. This time must not be any different. We will win'

Mint looked at the others and nodded. Right now was the best time to fight.

"I'll go check on them." Zorffe said. "And I will kill that Kishu person."

"Sounds like fun." Zernna said.

"You will have to get past us first." Puddin said as the gang walked out from their hiding place.

"Well, look what we have here too, Mews and Terte, right?" Zorffe said to them.

"My name is Tart, pig-brain." Tart said to him.

"I think it would be fun to kill them, don't you think so? Honey?" Zernna asked.

"That would be fun." Zorffe said with a smirk.

_With Group A _

"All right, Kishu you go first." Danny ordered.

Kishu walked away from the portal and said:

"No. I will not go I am gonna help fight."

"Kishu, you must. You are needed to protect Ichigo." Pai told his friend.

"Ryou, could look after her." Kishu said.

"You know he has a point." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo, that is not helping." Zakuro told her.

"I will go, and Kishu can stay and fight." Ichigo said.

"You will get hurt." Zakuro said.

"Ichigo has a good point and so does Kishu, I was thinking that what if we do need his help. I vote that he stays. Ichigo should be fine with Ryou." Danny told Zakuro

Zakuro looked angrily at Danny and said:

"She should be fine, should! What if she is not fine?" What about than?" Zakuro yelled at him.

"I am sorry, how about this! She is gonna be fine! How is that!" Danny screamed at her.

"You are a-" Zakuro got cut off when Kishu said:

"Ichigo just left and your portal is back in the box."

Danny's faced turn red with anger and his slapped himself of the head.

While Zakuro shock her head in frustration.

"It will take about 45 minutes before that portal can work again." Danny told them as calmly as he could.

_With Group B_

Mint called out "Ribbon Mint Echo!"

And attacked Zernna head on. Zernna got pushed back three feet by her attack.

"You are good, but you are not good enough." Zernna said.

"Lettuce Castanets"

"Pudding Ring"

Puddin and Retasu said together pushing Zorffe in to a wall. Zorffe fell to the ground holding his right arm.

"Zorffe, lets show them they real way to win a fight." Zernna told him.

"Right." Zorffe replied. "Fire Burning Glaze!"

Zorffe shot fire balls at them, Mint, Retasu and Puddin dogged it, but Tart got hit in the chest and fell to the ground, bleeding.

"Tart!" Puddin cried as she ran over to him.

"Tart! Are you okay?" She asked him crying. "Tart answer me!"

Puddin started to shake the unconscious Tart.

"Tart! Please wake up!" Puddin yelled.

"Little girl, he is dead. No one has ever survived one of my attacks." Zorffe told her harshly.

"Puddin, stay with him, me and Mint can handle these two." Retasu said to her friend.

"Need some help?" Zakuro said running in.

"Pai! Zakuro! Kishu?" Puddin said to them.

"Ready to take them down?" Kishu asked.

"No matter how many of you there are you will never win." Zernna told them bitterly. "I could take you all. While Zorffe goes and catches your little mouse we have hiding here."

_In the Vents_

'They need to clean their vents.' Emma thought as she turned another corner.' I think I am only going in circles.'

Emma crawled though a tight hole.

'Look, a buggy. Oh it so cute!' Emma thought with a smile. ' I love buggies. They are so, so amazing. I wonder what we would ever do with out them. Theres no more buggies. That sucks.'

Emma kept on crawling.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Emma screamed as she fell though a broken air vent.

"Damn. That hurt." Emma said she as she touched her head.

Emma looked around and saw that she was in a small room. No more than four feet wide and 5 feet long. Inside the room was a small statue. The statue was of a girl. A young girl with long hair. The statue was pure white expect for the girl's eyes. They were a very light and dull blue.

Emma walked up to the statue and saw that the base had writing. Emma read the writings aloud:

'Princess Mishaline , our greatest ruler lies.

Inside her locket that was very dear.

With powers that fair.

Her dull blue eyes

Hold the truth that will

Aliment all the lies

And when the truth arises.

All fight will be subsided.

The eyes and the locket much the same

Even though to them it's a game

Open the locket,

Open the eyes.

And you shall win your prize

Good and Evil will both try

So whatever you choose don't die'

"What the H E double hockey skits does this mean?" Emma wonders.

Emma looked at the Princess.

"Do you know what that means?" She asked.

'Why is that there, why does it talk about her eyes and fighting. Just who are you?' Emma wondered.

Emma looked deep into her eyes and saw it.

"Wow." Emma said shocked.

She took her hand and touches the Princess's eyes. When she touched the eyes the whole place began to shake.

Spaz: This is the longest chap I have ever written for any of my stories. Okay here is another chap and for all of you Tart fans out there don't I am sorry. Hope that you liked it, and thank you for reading. Oh and the fighting scenes will be better next time.


	18. Chapter 18

Spaz: Hey everyone, here is another chap. I hope that you like it. Thank you for reading and reviewing. Sorry if the scene changes confuses you.

_At The Mew Mew Café_

Ichigo ran into the café and saw Ryou sitting a table muttering something to himself.

"You do know that if you talk to yourself it means you are going crazy." Ichigo said.

Ryou got up from his seat and hugged Ichigo.

"Are you okay? Did you get hurt? Do you need to sit down? Water? Anything?" Ryou asked her.

"Just some water." Ichigo replied.

"I'll go get you a glass." Ryou said as he ran off.

_With the Group_

The whole place began to shake.

"What was that?" Zernna said.

"Who cares lets just kill them." Zorffe said

"MEW SOILDER TRANSFORM!" Danny said as he transformed in to black pants, blood red top, with a small glass ball hanging around his neck.

Danny pulled off his necklace and it turned into a staff. He than pointed the staff at Zorffe and said:

"Lighting Blade!" As Danny shouted this lighting came out of nowhere and knocked Zorffe to the floor.

"No, the mouse is fine for know. Your battle is with me." Danny told him with as he pointed his staff at him.

"I guess that mouse could wait about five or so minutes." Zorffe said with an evil grin.

_With Emma_

"That what the saying means. There is something powerful inside your eyes. But what could it be. There is nothing powerful enough to stop any time of fighting. Boy, I wish that the Circle was here to help." Emma said to the Princess.

Emma looked again into her eyes and saw that her eyes where just two halves of a hole locket. She grabbed the locket again and the place shock once more.

'Now, that has to stop or else I am going to be found out' Emma thought to herself. 'How can I get that locket out of her eyes?'

She grabbed a hold of one of the eyes and even though the place was shaking she just kept pulling and pulling until

"AHHH!"

Emma fell right on her butt, but she was holding the locket.

'Okay, I have the locket but how do I use it?' Emma wondered.

Emma started playing with the locket trying to close it. But it would not close.

'Dang, this is harder than I thought' Emma thought.

Emma looked closer at the locket and noticed that it was made out of the same material that all Mew Weapons were made out of. What was more important was that this locket could only be made by a Mew. A Mew that died over 100 years ago.

'They have to be connected to the Mews. They just have to be. If they are related to the Mews that means we are not aloud to fight. I have to go warn the others. They reason they are fighting us, they must think we broke a treaty or something.' Emma thought as she toyed with the locket.

_With the Group_

Mint strike Zernna with her Mint Arrow and Zakuro strikes her with her Purple Dagger. Zernna flew four feet into the air than Pai took out his fan and attacked her with his wind attack and she landed on the floor.

"Zernna, are you okay?" Zorffe asked his love. "Zernna answer me."

Zernna didn't move.

"I will kill you all!" Zorffe said.

At that same time Retasu attacked Zorffe with her Castanets sending him back to the wall.

"Damn. Brats." Zorffe said to them.

Danny pointed his staff at him and shots of fire came out and was a direct aim. The fire was spreading very fast. Kishu threw his swords at him. Causing Zorffe to yell out in pain.

"I will kill you!" He cried out as he tried to stand up. "I will take that child that thing is having and I will have my revenge. You will never kill another person again. As the last member of my clan I will kill you. You well never attack and kill another poor lonely planet ever again."

"What is he talking about?" Pai said.

"I have no clue." Retasu said.

"We never attacked your home planet." Puddin said to him.

"I know it was not you, part I have to kill you anyways." Zorffe said to her.

"I have an idea lets all attack at the same time." Zakuro said to them. "Even you,Puddin."

They all attacked at the same time and he went flying into the air. He than came crashing back down. He didn't move. Everyone one waited, thinking that he was alive.

"Guys! Guys! Stop fighting!" Emma said as she ran into the room.

"Don't worry they are dead." Danny told her.

"Damn it! They got it all wrong! They! What are we going to do!?" Emma said very upset.

"Wait. What is going on?" Kishu asked her.

"They, they are, were part Mews." Emma told them.

"What?!" They all yelled.

"I found a statue of their Princess and her eyes were a locket that could only be made by a Mew." Emma told them.

"So, what does that mean?" Danny asked.

"Remember how a great Mew made lockets of power and gave them only to our allies? And how he was murdered. And than all the holders of the lockets home planets were getting destroyed?" Emma asked him.

"Maybe, why?" Danny asked again.

"What if they were one of the planets that got attacked?" Emma said to them.

"Oh." Danny felt sadness go through him. Along with the others. " I feel like shit."

"It is okay, you didn't know." Emma pointed out.

"So they were good, but they thought that we were the bad guys." Zakuro said.

"Yeah, pretty much. What are we going to do, Danny?" Emma asked.

"We will take them back to the Circle and they can bury them." Danny told her.

"Alright. Is everyone okay?" Emma asked.

"No, Tart, still wont wake up." Puddin screamed.

Everyone walked over to where Tart laid.

"Is he dead? Please don't let him be dead!" Puddin cried.

Pai placed a finger on Tart's neck, he took a deep breath and said:

"He has a pulse, but it is faint. We have to take him back to our planet, right now or he can die."

"I will open up a portal for you." Emma said to them.

Emma took out her portal key and threw on the floor. Within seconds a portal opened.

Pai picked up Tart and headed to the portal.

"Good bye" He said than went though the portal.

"Good bye." Kishu said and with that they were gone.

"We should get going here also, Danny open a portal for them." Emma said. "We will not be going back to Earth. We must go back to the Circle."

"Will you visit?" Puddin asked them.

"Yes." Danny said plainly.

The girls walked though the portal and found themselves right in front of the Mew Mew Café. The girls ran inside.

"Ichigo!" Zakuro yelled at the sight of her lover.

"You guys are all okay. What happened? Are they still after my baby?" Ichigo asked them.

"We will tell you everything later." Mint said.

Spaz: Well that is it for now the epilogue well be up soon thanx for reading and reviewing. I hope that you killed it.


	19. Chapter 19

Spaz: here is the last chap of Why Me? I hope that you enjoyed this story and thank you so much for reading.

"They were confused. That's why they attacked us." Puddin said.

"But, someone had to trick them and than send them. That means someone is still after your baby." Zakuro said.

"But who?" Ichigo asked.

"I wish that we knew, but for now the best thing is to live like no one is after your baby." Ryou said to her.

"That should be easy." Mint said.

"Yeah, it should." Zakuro agreed.

"I wish it would be easy, I am going to worry all the time." Ichigo said.

"She has a point." Retasu said.

"All of us are going to worry." Puddin said.

"That's fine." Ryou said.

"I am going to go home." Mint said to them.

"Bye." Ichigo told them.

_**FOUR MONTHS LATER**_

Ichigo was seating in her chair rocking a small baby back to sleep.

"Ichigo, you know that Mary well be up again as soon as the others come." Zakuro told her.

"I know that, but she needs her sleep." Ichigo replied.

"She is going to wake up as soon as some one walks right through that door." Zakuro said.

"HI! GUYS!" Puddin said as she ran inside.

Mary started to stir, than cry. Ichigo started to gently rock her back and forth.

"Told you." Zakuro said in the kitchen.

"Can I hold her?" Puddin asked.

"Sure." Ichigo said handing her Mary.

"I wish I had a dime for every time someone wanted to hold her." Zakuro said.

"PPPPPPPTTTTTHHHHHHHHH!" Ichigo replied.

"You guys fight to much." Puddin said.

"Speaking of fighting, how was your date with Tart last night?" Zakuro asked her.

"It was fun, we are going out again tonight." Puddin said with a smile.

"Wow, that's your sixth date this week. You guys are getting serious." Ichigo said.

"Speaking of boyfriends, has Masaya called you lately?" Puddin asked.

"No, he is still stunned that I am suing him for child support." Ichigo said.

"Is he going to pay?" Puddin asked.

"I don't know our court date is in a month." Zakuro said to her.

"Hey." Mint said as she walked in holding a ton of bags.

"What's in the bags?" Ichigo asked.

"Just some dresses for Mary." Mint said.

Ichigo turned to Zakuro with a look of please do something with that girl.

"Thank you Mint, but you did not have to do this." Zakuro said to her.

"Yes, I did. Mary needs all the best clothes." Mint told her.

"Mint, thank you. Can you put them in her room?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah." Mint said.

"Everything is still quiet, so that means no one is after Mary, right?" Puddin asked

"I don't now, I am hoping that no one is after her." Ichigo said.

"No one is after Mary. Otherwise they would have attacked by now." Zakuro said.

"Zakuro, has a point." Mint said to them.

"Let's just leave this be for now." Ichigo said.

Spaz: this is the end or is it? Sorry it took so long.


End file.
